


La compagnia dell'anello.

by AleOBrien99



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleOBrien99/pseuds/AleOBrien99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanti anni fa, nell’immensa Terra di Mezzo, vennero creati 19 anelli del potere: sette vennero dati ai nani,grandi costruttori e circondati dall’oro. Tre agli elfi, dalla vita eterna e bellezza incommensurabile. Infine, nove agli uomini che come ogni altri, ne bramano il potere. Ma tutti furono ingannati, poiché venne creato un altro anello. Dalla lava del Monte Fato, Sauron, l’oscuro signore, forgiò un anello che li avrebbe domati sopra ogni dove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La compagnia dell'anello.

Tanti anni fa, nell’immensa Terra di Mezzo, vennero creati 19 anelli del potere: sette vennero dati ai nani,grandi costruttori e circondati dall’oro. Tre agli elfi, dalla vita eterna e bellezza incommensurabile. Infine, nove agli uomini che come ogni altri, ne bramano il potere. Ma tutti furono ingannati, poiché venne creato un altro anello. Dalla lava del Monte Fato, Sauron, l’oscuro signore, forgiò un anello che li avrebbe domati sopra ogni dove. Per colpa di esso la Terra di Mezzo cadde in un lungo buio, dove orchi e altre creature malvagie presero il sopravvento, comandati dall’orribile occhio di Sauron presente sulla torre di Mordor. Ma vi erano alcuni che avrebbe combattuto per sconfiggere questa minaccia, uno di questi era Isildur, erede al trono di Gondor, la più grande dinastia della Terra di Mezzo. Nell’immensa battaglia, riuscì a contrastare Sauron e a togliergli l’anello. Ma una voce da esso veniva, una voce che lo faceva impazzire e fu in quel momento che apparve una scritta sul suo dorso:“ Un Anello per domarli, un Anello per trovarli,  
un Anello per ghermirli e nel buio incatenarli.” E fu così, perché la mente del re venne stregata da quell’anello, fin che non gli causò la morte e l’oggetto venne perso per 2.000 anni. Venne ritrovato dalla più strana creatura che la Terra di Mezzo possedeva, un hobbit della Contea: Bilbo Beggins. Strani esseri gli hobbit, caratterizzati dai loro anni lunghi come gli elfi, dal loro corpo simile a quello degli uomini e la loro statura bassa come i nani. Stregò anche la mente dell’hobbit che lo possedette lunghi anni, non volendosi più separare da esso. Ma presto, tutto sarebbe cambiato.

Era una giornata come tante alla Contea, Bilbo Beggins avrebbe compiuto più di 100 anni e gli abitanti stavano allestendo le ultime cose per la festa. Intanto, suo nipote, Frodo Beggins, se ne stava sotto un albero di mele a leggere qualche libro che narrasse una storia d’avventura come di quelle che scriveva suo zio. Con i suoi occhi azzurro cielo e i ricciolini neri che gli cadevano sulla fronte, si godeva quel racconto, fin che dall’albero non sbucò a testa in giù la sua migliore amica Rose. Rose sta per Rosalina Gamgee, sorella del migliore amico Samvise Gamgee. Viso ampio, occhi verdi e bel sorriso. “Quindi ne sta scrivendo un altro?” domandò lei a lui, restando aggrappata con le gambe ad un ramo. “Già. Andata e Ritorno,un racconto hobbit di Bilbo Beggins.” Rispose Frodo con una risata sarcastica. Era entusiasta quel giorno, perché un vecchio amico di famiglia sarebbe venuto alla festa. Si trattava di Gandalf, il potente stregone grigio che con Bilbo aveva vissuto qualche avventura. Non molto silenziosamente, per via dei bambini che lo rincorrevano per i suoi bei fuochi d’artificio, Gandalf entrò nella Contea con il suo carro. Rose e Frodo gli vennero incontro, felice di vederlo.

Tutti gli abitanti della Contea erano stati invitati, poiché i parenti di Bilbo erano tanti. Uno di questi, erano i Tuck, i figli più grandi, Merry e Pipino, non vedevano l’ora di assistere ai fuochi di Gandalf e non avrebbero aspettato la torta per accenderne uno. Frodo si era finalmente messo qualcosa di elegante, invece che i soliti pantaloni verdi. Rose anche, indossava un vestito di colore pastello e Frodo non ci mise troppo a notarla. Si sa che presto due amici del sesso opposto iniziano a provare interesse l’uno dell’altro e per loro era così.  
Rose vedeva negli occhi di Frodo qualcosa che nessun altro aveva. Attendendo il discorso di Bilbo, i due si erano messi a ballare, quasi umiliandosi a vicenda per via delle strane mosse di ballo. Poco dopo, Bilbo giunse sul palco per salutare i suoi parenti e amici, ma tenendo sempre con se il suo amato anello. “Vi ringrazio per esser venuti alla mia festa cari amici! Più di 100 anni di età, chi se lo sarebbe aspettato?” disse a tutti, rimuginando le mani nella tasca con il gioiello. “Ma sapete.. Io..Credo di dover andare via.” sussurrò. Tutti erano straniti, perché avrebbe dovuto andarsene? “Credo sia il momento..Addio a tutti.” Disse infine, si mise l’anello al dito ed improvvisamente scomparve.

**Author's Note:**

> -Salve a tutti! Non mi sento assolutamente all’altezza di presentare questo racconto, anche se cambiando qualche personaggio e quindi parti piccole della trama. Ma ho voluto provare per sapere se vi piaceva. Buona lettura e commentate!-


End file.
